The present invention relates to a process for making light-weight artificial decorative rock structures for use in aquariums, centerpieces and the like.
Numerous processes for making synthetic or simulated stones are known in the art. For example, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 154,163, 157,511, 185,554, 188,679, 1,604,169 and 1,890,798.
Unfortunately, the artificial stone materials made in accordance with these processes are comparatively heavy. This is disadvantageous especially when the stone products are used in decorative applications since transport of the stone material is difficult. Moreover, artificial stone materials made in accordance with these processes are normally regular in shape with smooth, flat surfaces, and therefore these artificial stone materials do not resemble natural rocks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for making artificial decorative rock structures which are both light in weight and which resemble natural rocks both in texture and color.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition which can be formed into an artificial decorative rock structure simply and easily.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a unique coloring procedure by which a solidified light-weight artificial decorative rock composition can be colored with a varying color-tone effect in order to provide a simulated rock exhibiting a pleasing and natural appearance.